Background Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to wireless communications systems, and more particularly to methods and apparatuses for location determination of a user equipment in a wireless communications system.
Relevant Background
Obtaining accurate position information for user equipment, such as cellular telephones or other wireless communication devices, is becoming prevalent in the communications industry. A common means to determine the location of a device is to use a satellite positioning system (SPS), such as the well-known Global Positioning Satellite (GPS) system or Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS), which employ a number of satellites that are in orbit around the Earth.
Location determination using an SPS is accurate, but sometimes is not available or desired, e.g., for indoors or areas with poor satellite signal reception. Other means commonly used to determine the location of a device includes terrestrial based positioning. During terrestrial based positioning, measurements of signals from nearby transmitters, such as cellular base stations (towers) may be made and used to determine a position of the user equipment.